User blog:NatDuv/Smallville: A New Beginning
Fan-made spin-off off of the popular CW Series Smallville, which finished it's series run on May 13, 2011. The spin-off is based off of the events of Smallville episodes Scion and Finale Part 2 .Theme song is Not My Time by 3 Doors Down, mainly becuause in the show, Conner doesn't know if it's time to become Superboy. Cast 'Main Cast' *Lucas Gabreel as Conner Kent - The genetic clone of Clark Kent and Lex Luthor, Conner is a teenage metahuman being raised in the farmlands of Smallville. Blessed with Kryptonian abilites, Conner dedicates his time to becoming the hero he's meant to be. *Lucas Gabreel as Alexander Luthor - Conner's original identity, who was supressed by the rise of his Kryptonian abilites, Alexander was released after an incident with Black Kryptonite. A true Luthor, Alexander is Lex Luthor's teenage self reborn. *Andrea Bowen as Lena Luthor/LNA 3 - A clone of Tess Mercer, Lex Luthor's sister. Lena is as fiesty and persistant as the woman she was cloned from. Seeking refuge from the Luthor Legacy, Lena becomes Smallville's newest resident, as well as Conner Kent's best friend. *Allie Bertram as Zoe Conroy - The Smallville Torch's editor-in-chief, as well as star reporter, Zoe has dedicated herself to uncovering the truth, and continuing the legacy set before her by Chloe Sullivan. *Tom Stevens as Clayton Newbern - Reporter and the Torch's Photographer, Clayton is laid back and calm, with deep admiration for Chloe, as well as his partner Zoe. *Anette O'Tole as Martha Kent - Adoptive mother of Clark Kent, and now Conner Kent, Martha is an ex-senator who currently works as a social worker in Smallville. A widow, Martha has a deep love for her adopted son's as well as the other residents of Smallville. *Michael Rosenbaum as Lex Luthor - Clark Kent's life-long enemy, and Conner Kent's genetic template, Lex Luthor is evil personified. Cold, calculating and rich, Lex is a well respected bussiness man. Having lost his memories caused him to go schizophrenic and develop a double identity...how ever, things may not be as they seem. *Carlos Knight as Marcus Brown - A teenage metahuman and Conner Kent's best friend, Marcus is Conner's safe haven. Loyal as well as protective, Marcus would lay his life down for his loved ones. 'Guest Stars' *Clark Kent/Superman - Tom Welling *Jor-El - Terrence Stamp *Chloe Sullivan - Allison Mack *Lois Lane - Erica Durance *Kara Kent/Supergirl - Laura Vandervort *Match - Lucas Gabreel *Andrea Rojas - Denise Qinones *Emil Hamilton - Alessandro Juliani *Christina Lamell - Lexa Doig *Booster Gold - Eric Martsolf *Tess Mercer - Cassidy Freeman *Hector Hall/Dr. Fate II - Joseph Morgan *Superman/Kal-L - Tom Welling *Brainiac 5 - James Marsters *Lightning Lad - Calum Worthy *Ultraboy - Jake Abel *Conner Luthor/Dark Zero - Lucas Gabreel *Clark Luthor/Ultraman - Tom Welling *Jonathan Kent (Earth-2) - John Schneider *Martha Kent (Earth-2) - Anette O'Tole *Doomsday - Dario Delacio *Darkseid - Dario Delacio 'Hero Teams' The Titans *Donna Troy - Alyssa Diaz *Arsenal/Roy Harper - *Wally West/Flash - Drew Van Acker *Garth/Tempest - *Raven - Brooke Lyons *Nightwing/Robin/Richard Grayson - Nathan Keyes Teen Titans *The Robin/Tim Drake - Graham Phillips *Blue Bettle/Jaime Reyes - Brandon Jared Bartlett *Aqualad/Jackson Hyde - Najee De-Tiege *Static/Virgil Hawkins - Leon Thomas III *Mia Dearden/Speedy - Elise Gatien *Wondergirl/Cassandra Sandsmark - Jennifer Lawrence *Kid Flash/Bart Allen II - Ryan Pinkston *Victor Stone/Cyborg - Lee Tohmpson Young The Ravers *Twelfth Knight - ?? *Hardrock - ?? *Aura - ?? *Sparx - ?? Justice League (see here) Seasons 'Season 1 (2011-2012)' *Complete first season will be availiable for download on November 11, 2011 in multiple formats, for E-books, desktops and Mp3 Players. 'Cast' *Lucas Gabreel - Conner Kent *Andrea Bowen - Lena Luthor/LNA 3 *Allie Bertram - Zoe *Tom Stevens - Clayton *Anette O'Tole - Martha Kent 'Episodes' ' June 19, 2011 - Episode 1 "Rebirth": '''14-year old' Conner enters Smallville High and has to live up to the expectations of being part of the "Kent Football dyasty". Lex Luthor attempts at regaining his memory and finds a peice of DNA from one of his past victims. Conner faces his first enemy. Read here' '''June 25, 2011 - Episode 2 "Runaway" : '''Conner finds the lab where he was created, as well as another mysterious being, LNA 3. Now he must help her escape Lex. 'Read here' '''July 1, 2011 - Episode 3 "Assimilate": '''Conner tries to help Lena (LNA 3) assimilate to every day life. After his last encounter with Conner, Lex has a horde of mercenaries hunt him down. 'Read here' '''July 8, 2011' - Episode 4 "Enigma" : 'Conner becomes a media sensation when Zoe and Clayton witness one of his saves. A group known as Intergang comes to Smallville, the newest victims a crusade by TV detective known as Roy Ramond Jr. 'Read here July 15, 2011 - Episode 5 "Gathering": Conner meets a gang of metahumans who offer him a chance at fitting in. Martha tries to encourage Conner and Lena to reveal their secrets to eachother. Read here July 22, 2011 - Episode 6 "Apprentice": '''Clark returns and takes Conner to the Fortress to learn about his heritage. Lois and Chloe begins investigating LuthorCorp's cloning projects, and find Zoe investigating too. Martha helps Lena discover her identity.[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7213734/1/Smallville_A_New_Beginning_S1Ep6_Apprentice '''Read here] July 29, 2011 -''' '''Episode 7 "Captive": '''Conner and Marcus help Clark find Chloe, Lois and Zoe, who had been kidnapped by Lex Luthor. Lex begins a new cloning project. Read here '''scheduled for realease on August 5, 2011 - 'Episode 8 "Recruit": '''Conner encounters a group known as The Ravers, with a particular interest in him. However, this team proves more than difficult to work with. '''scheduled for realease on August 12, 2011 - 'Episode 9 "Fugitive": '''Martha witnesses a crime happen, and is being chased down by the murderers. Conner has to protect her. '''scheduled for realease on August 19, 2011 - 'Episode 10 "Revenge":' After Martha is injured on Conner's behalf Andrea Rojas returns and tries to prevent Conner from making the mistakes she did. scheduled for realease on August 26, 2011 - 'Episode 11 "Addicted": '''The town becomes the production center of a new Kryptonite drug. Mass mutations begin to occur. Conner has to isolate himself to avoid death. '''scheduled for realease on September 2, 2011 - 'Mid-Season Finale: Episode 12 "Duplicate": Conner encouters Match, a deformed clone of himself, and the prototype for "Project Bizarro". scheduled for realease on Octorer 7, 2011 - ''Episode 13 "Match": Conner finds himself facing a Clone of himself and a clone of Clark. Clark returns to help him fight them off. '''scheduled for realease on Octorer 14, 2011 - ''Episode 14 "Freak": Silversword returns and forms an alliance with a new breed of villains. The Ravers try to end thier partying ways inorder to attempt at redemption, but end up causing more trouble for Conner. '''scheduled for realease on Octorer 21, 2011 - ''Episode 15 "Phermone":' Conner is affected by Red Kryptonite, and starts to harbor intensly lustful feelings for Lena. He then seeks out to murder Lex. Martha and Emil try to reverse the process. '''scheduled for realease on Octorer 28, 2011 - '''Episode 16: '"Metmorphosis":' Conners powers begin to burst and become hard to control. After an accident leaves a large part of Smallville damaged, Clark is forced to come back to help contain him. '''scheduled for realease on November 4, 2011 - 'Episode 17 "Control": '''Conner's Lex side begins to take hold of him. Lena and Martha are shocked when he falls into a deep seizure and sudden choma. '''scheduled for realease on November 11, 2011 - 'Season Finale: Episode 18 "Endgame": '''After discovering a boken shard of the mother box in the Fortress, Conner encounters Dark Zero, a version of himself from Clark Luthor's world. Lena is kidnapped by Lex, who tries to maniplate her into being his protege. 'Season 2 (2012-2014) *''Michael Rosenbaum joins the main cast.'' *''Lee Tomphson Young makes his second appearence on the show.'' '''Cast *Lucas Gabreel - Conner Kent *Andrea Bowen - Lena Luthor/LNA 3 *Allie Bertram - Zoe *Tom Stevens - Clayton *Anette O'Tole - Martha Kent *Michael Rosenbaum - Lex Luthor 'Episodes' scheduled for release Feburary 3, 2012 - ''Episode 19 "Trapped": Stuck in Black Zero's world, Conner finds himself having to find a way to come back to Earth. Chloe and Emil attempt at manipulating the power of the Mirror Box bring Conner back. Lena is put through multiple forms of torture by Lex. Conner and Black Zero engage in their final battle. '''scheduled for release Feburary 10, 2012 - ''Episode 20 "Knockout": Conner covers for Clark, who is on a mission with the League. Knockout comes from Apokolips and begins to clash with Conner. '''scheduled for release Feburary 17, 2012 - ''Episode 21 "Titans": Cyborg begins leading a new team of heroes and needs Conner to join them inorder to stop the Brotherhood. '''scheduled for release Feburary 24, 2012 - ''Episode 22 "Reunion": Kara returns from the 31st century, and begins to clash with Conner. Metallo and Toyman return and attack them. Lena confronts Lex in an attempt to kill him. '''scheduled for release March 2, 2012 - ''Episode 23 "Ravers": Conner has to make the decision to join the Ravers or Titans. Zoe and Clayton begin an anti-Ravers campaign. Lex gives Lena one final offer. Work for him, or die. '''Episode 24 "Marine": Conner helps Jackson Hyde, apprentince of Arthur Curry in escaping his father, the ruthless undersea terrorist known as the Black Manta. scheduled for release March 9, 2012 - ''Episode 25 "Powerless": Conner becomes infected with a blue kryptonite virus and loses his powers. Forced to work, Lena attempts at finding out wether or not Conner has powers. '''scheduled for release March 16, 2012 - ''Episode 26 "Normal": Conner, still powerless, begins to reep the benifits of normalcy. When he discovers Lena is missing, he seeks Oliver's help in training him to fight crime without his powers, and searches for her. Lena is trapped inside LexCorp inorder for Lex to keep an eye on her. '''scheduled for release March 23, 2012 - ''Episode 27 "Repowered":' Desperate to gain his abilites again, Conner seeks Jor-El's help. Jor-El feels Conner is not worthy to have powers, and gives him a mission to prove himself. Lena attempts at escaping Lex's influence. '''scheduled for release March 30, 2012 - 'Episode 28 "Mastermind":' Conner begins to fall under Lex's influence again. Knockout returns and fights him off. Lena seeks Conners help in fighting off Lex. scheduled for release April 6, 2012 - ''Episode 29 "Salvation": Inorder to free himself from Lex's control, Conner uses Black Kryptonite and seperates Conner Kent from Alexander Luthor. Things go bad when Alexander joins Lex's side. Lena, now free from Lex, searches for a new home. '''scheduled for release April 13, 2012 - ''Episode 30 "Truth": Now permantely free from Lex's influence, Conner confesses his origins to Lena, and is suprised when she reavels herself to be a kindred spirit. Lex reveals Alexander to the world as his son. '''Episode 31 "Newsprint": At a family fair at the Daily Planet, Conner meets Jimmy Olsen, younger brother of Clark's old friend Henry Olsen. In an attempt to meet the expectations of the picknickers, the pair attempt at uncovering a story. Episode 32 "Symbol": '''Conner begins to patrol metropolis as Clark's first identity, The Blur. Believing Clark to have returned, Lois confronts him. Lex's mercenaries begin to search for Alexander and Lena. '''Episode 33 "Krypton": '''Conner decides to begin his training under Jor-El. To explain the uniqueness of his Krpytonian heritage, Jor-El transports Conner to Krypton. A mysterious foe is ressurected with a new purpose. '''Episode 34 "Kindred": '''Conner finds himself facing a ressurected Davis Bloome, now equipped with his natural Kryptonian abilities, and seeking revenge. With the portal to the Phantom Zone open, Conner has to send Davis inside. This task proves not be easy, as the new Davis proves to be as strong as Clark. Martha and Alexander meet for the first time. '''Season Finale: Episode 35 "Puppeteer": Conner is taken to the remade Cadmus Labs, where he enounters Agent Amanda Waller. Not trusting the workers, Lena and Marcus follow Conner inside. 'Season 3 (2015-2016)' *''Lucas Gabreel takes on two roles, as Alexander Luthor Jr. becomes a main character.'' *''Lex Luthor leaves the main cast.'' *''Marcus becomes main cast member'' *''Zoe and Clayton leave now being adults.'' 'Cast' *Lucas Gabreel - Conner Kent *Lucas Gabreel - Alexander Luthor *Andrea Bowen - Lena Luthor/LNA 3 *Carlos Knight - Marcus Brown *Anette O'Tole - Martha Kent 'Episodes' Episode 36 "Awakening": '''Conner, Marcus and Lena wake up in a lab. Conner has no memory, and only bitter feelings. '''Episode 37 "Adjustment": Still without memory Conner tries to assimilate into humanity. Lena and Marcus discover the three had been held captive much longer than they thought. Episode 38 "Speed": '''After discovering a dimension known as the "Speed Force" Conner learns someone from the future has arrived in the present day. '''Mid Season Finale: Doomsday Returns TV Movie: Smallville High Spring Formal has arrived. Conner and Lena begin to gain a romantic interest in eachother. The festivites end when Clark faces an old enemy. - Conner arrives in Metropolis and finds himself having to help Clark defeat Doomsday. Lex and Alexander attempt at escaping Metropolis, only for Lex to betray his "son". Clark and Doomsday clash in a final battle. Conner proceeds to help evacuate Metropolis as Superman and Doomsday strike their final blows, ending in death and multiple dissapearences. Episode 40 "Neglected": '''Due to survivors guilt, Conner ends up in a deep depression. Kara confronts him and convinces him to accept his birthright as the next Man of Steel. Alexander, now betrayed, escapes from Lex and finds Lena. '''Episode 41 "Symbol": '''Conner begins to patrol metropolis as Clark's first identity, The Blur. Believing Clark to have returned, Lois confronts him. Lex's mercenaries begin to search for Alexander and Lena. '''Episode 42 "Theft": '''In an attempt at protecting Lena and his "brother" Alexander, Conner attempts at destroying the HQ of Lex's mercenaries, only to find a cyberneticly enhanced Superman. Things go awry when Conner gets close to him, as the two end up in a fight to the death. '''Clash of the Supermen TV Movie: '''With the Cyborg Superman on the loose, as well as the rise of Steel, another "Superman", and the Eradicator, Conner finds himself having to fight for the right to the S-shield. When dangerous alliances are made, Conner finds himself having to make quick allies with these strangers. Martha finds herself trapped with one of the Supermen, who claim to be the real Kent. Zoe and Clayton get dangerously close to the story of Superman's death, and end up being kidnapped by Lex. '''Episode 44 "Migrate": Due to recent events, and with Clark and Martha's insistence, Conner goes on a hero hiatus and decides to relocate to Hawaii for a few days. Conner is suprised to find Dr. Kuau, who has moved back to Hawaii, claming to have reformed. Unsure of his nature, Conner decides to spy on him. Episode 45 "Eruption": Conner finds himself in the middle of disaster as Hawaii experiences sudden volcanic eruptions. He now has to push his limits to save everyone. Episode 46 "Shark": Conner's friend Marco is possesed by the spirit of Nanaue, the "Prince of Sharks" from an ancient Hawaiin legend. Episode 47 "Surpise": Conner returns to Metropolis and reunites with a ghost of his past, Dr. Christina Lammell, who explains his origins to him, and reveals the truth behind the disappearence of Tess. Lex meets with Lena and Alexander, where he makes a shocking decision. Episode 48 "Phantom": Conner is suprised when he wakes up in the Phantom Zone, an interdimensional prison created by Jor-El. Lena and Alexander begin to investigate the Luthor legacy. Episode 49 "Wards": As Conner learns the Teen Titans have split up, before he had a chance to join, he tries to gather their succesors into a new Teen Titans. Tim Drake, Jackson Hyde, Bart Allen, and Cassandra Sandmark are introduced. Episode 50 "Relations": '''Lena begins to undergo a metamorphisis like Conner did, and she begins to aquire Kryptonian powers. '''Episode 51 "Soul": '''Believing himself not to have a soul, Conner runs in headfirst with Jinx and Klarion the Witchboy. His decision is proven wrong, and Teen Titan Raven interveenes to save Conner from the darkness of his enemy. '''Episode 52 "Doubts": After a bad week of heroics, Conner begins to doubt his abilities as a hero. Knowing his assurance is needed, Jor-El has Conner relive the week as the people he saved. Episode 53 "Intoxicated": When Clark is poisoned with a green kryptonite serum, Conner seeks help from Tim Drake in finding a stone of White Kryptonite, the purest form of Kryptonite. Things go awry when they find themselves in the midde of a drug trade by a mercenary named Bane. Episode 54 "Legend": Conner meets Legion members, Lightning Lad, Brainiac 5 and Ultraboy. Unsure of his identity, the legion members see him as a possible threat. Episode 55 "Strykers": Conner wakes up in Strykers Island, a high-security prison off the coast of Metropolis. Now powerless and unable to escape, he loses hope until he meets a mysterious telepath named Megan. Episode 56 "Bound": Conner ends up in a chain gang with members of his rouges gallery trying to escape a group of anti-metahuman military officers. Episode 57 "Midnight": '''Conner takes Cassandra (Wondergirl) to a teen club on their first date. When Cassandra goes missing, he goes to investigate, and finds out the club is the center of a forced prostitution ring. '''Episode 58 "Break-in": When Stryker's breaks out in a prison riot that threatens to start a mob war in Metropolis, the League request that Conner go into check things out. Under an alias, Conner gets himself arrested. Season Finale: 'Episode 59 "Mantle": '''Jor-El tells Conner it is time for him to fulfill his destiny and become Superboy. Lena begins to have flashbacks and searches for a way to have her powers removed. Lex learns "Other Lex" is not a figment of his imagination. 'Season 4 - The Final Season (2016-2017) *''Andrea Bowen leaves the main cast, returns for 3 episode'' *''Cassidy Freeman returns for 1 episode'' *''Michael Rosenbaum returns for 2 episode'' *''Tom Welling returns for 3 episodes, three times as Kal-El, and twice as Kal-L'' *''Eric Matsolf returns for 2 episodes as Booster Gold'' *''Hector Hall/Dr. Fate is introduced for 1 episode'' '''Cast *Lucas Gabreel - Conner Kent *Lucas Gabreel - Alexander Luthor *Carlos Knight - Marcus Brown *Anette O'Tole - Martha Kent 'Episodes' ' Episode 60 "Aviate": '''After a fight with Lex, leaves Conner and most of LexCorps members trapped in a falling Boweing, Conner must access one of his final abilties to try and save them. '''Episode 61 "Static":' Conner chases Toyman to Dakota City, where he encounters Static, a teenaged supehero. When Conner is ambushed by Statics rouges who formed an alliance with Toyman, he looks to Static, who knows how to deal with them. Episode 62 "Photo": When Jimmy Olsen officialy begins working at the Daily Planet, and can't seem to catch a break, Conner and Jimmy make a deal, Conner let's Jimmy take Superboy's first photo and Jimmy becomes his'' De facto'' press agent. Episode 63 "Suspicion": Conner's bold actions and young age causes the public to question whether or not he's responsible enough to be a hero. Episode 64 "Livewire": Lena returns to Smallville. Leslie Willis returns after being killed by Tess Mercer. After learning of Tess's death, and her young clone, Leslie sets her eyes on Lena. Episode 65 "Parasite": '''Conner loses his powers to Rudy Jones, and decides to attempt at fighting back without his abilities. He must find a way to regain his abilities. '''Episode 66 "Double": Match re-awakens and comes back a confused and mislead villain. Alexander begins to become jealous of Conner's life. Episode 67 "Deathstroke": When General Slade Wilson returns, younger than before, he battles Conner, the newest victim of his anti-vigilantee movement. Episode 68 "Secret": A new hero comes to town, who can disappear without a trace. But is she a friend or foe? Episode 69 "Elders": Conner is suprised to find Clark, more powerful and much older than he was when Conner last saw him, and with no idea who Conner is. Thinking he is a villain, the new Clark attacks Conner, who doesn't stand a chance against his power. Episode 70 "Boosted": Conner finds himself the rising star of a new reality series by Roy Ramond Jr.. His co-star, Booster Gold. Episode 71 "Legacy": Conner's new Teen Titans have to adapt to working as a team. The League considers wether or not they are ready to begin. Episode 72 "Gateway": When Clark recieves a cry for help from the Fortress, he takes Conner and Kara with him to New Krypton, where Zod has released himself from the Phantom Zone along with his gladiators, and have begun to attack. Episode 73 "Emerge": Conner and Lena are shocked to find Tess Mercer, alive in the middle of Smallville. Alexander transports himself into another reality. Episode 74 "Strange": Hawkman returns at the same time as Adam Strange arrives on Earth, and the two heroes break into conflict. Episode 75 "Lantern": Conner meets teenage Kyle Rayner, the newest Green Lantern, and succesor to Hal Jordan as the Guardian of Earth. Hal Jordan returns, this time as fierce as his enemies. Episode 76 "Powergirl": Powergirl, a new Kryptonian superhero, arrives on earth and gathers the susipcion of Clark, Conner and Kara ' Episode 77 "Catastrophy":' Metropolis goes into chaos when Watchtower threatens to explode in the middle of the city. Episode 78 "Crisis": '''Conner is confronted by Booster Gold, the new Dr. Fate (Carter Hall's son) and Kal-L, who warn him that a Crisis is near. All of Earth's heroes come together, as battles began to happen around the world. A living satellite forms outside of Earth. Alexander is transported to another plane of existance, where he has the ability to alter reality. A new enemy rises. '''Smallville A New Beginning Series Finale "Epilouge": Conner and Bart wake up in the 31st century. 'Related Serie' *'Justice League Chronicles - '''The Justice League grows larger as new threats form. *'Star City''' - Takes place during Smallvilles Season 7. *'Rise of Superman Prime' - Inbetween episodes 76 and 77. The story of a Clark Kent who completed his journey by the time he finished High School. *'Last Days of Krypton' - Prequel to the event of Smallville depicting Jor-El's discovery of Krypton's impending doom. Category:Blog posts